


One Fine Autumn

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Modern, Slow Burn, fall - Freeform, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Jon runs into Sansa after she moves back into town. They had a bit of a history together and Jon wonders if they could be more than friends again. An autumn-related story that was previously meant for a Jonsa Autumn Drabbles week on tumblr. Kind of inspired by Cardigan by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 73





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So I had wanted to participate in a Jonsa Autumn Drabbles week last month but life took over and there was no way for me to actually get to writing the drabbles I wanted to do in time. I finally got some free time and found myself regretting not writing them. So I decided to create a story with each chapter representing a daily prompt from the themed event. I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Prompt: Dark Nights or Coffee Shop
> 
> Cardigan by Taylor Swift
> 
> Vintage tee, brand new phone / High heels on cobblestones /When you are young, they assume you know nothing / Sequin smile, black lipstick /Sensual politics / When you are young, they assume you know nothing
> 
> But I knew you / Dancin' in your Levi's / Drunk under a streetlight, I / I knew you / Hand under my sweatshirt / Baby, kiss it better, I
> 
> And when I felt like I was an old cardigan / Under someone's bed / You put me on and said I was your favorite
> 
> A friend to all is a friend to none / Chase two girls, lose the one / When you are young, they assume you know nothing
> 
> But I knew you / Playing hide-and-seek and / Giving me your weekends, I / I knew you / Your heartbeat on the High Line / Once in twenty lifetimes, I
> 
> And when I felt like I was an old cardigan / Under someone's bed / You put me on and said I was your favorite
> 
> To kiss in cars and downtown bars / Was all we needed / You drew stars around my scars / But now I'm bleedin'
> 
> 'Cause I knew you / Steppin' on the last train / Marked me like a bloodstain, I / I knew you / Tried to change the ending / Peter losing Wendy, I / I knew you / Leavin' like a father / Running like water, I / And when you are young, they assume you know nothing
> 
> But I knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss / I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs / The smell of smoke would hang around this long / 'Cause I knew everything when I was young / I knew I'd curse you for the longest time / Chasin' shadows in the grocery line / I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired / And you'd be standin' in my front porch light / And I knew you'd come back to me / You'd come back to me / And you'd come back to me / And you'd come back
> 
> And when I felt like I was an old cardigan / Under someone's bed / You put me on and said I was your favorite

"Jon!"

His breath hitched in his throat at the sound of his name. The melodic voice that called it was a familiar one, even though he hadn't heard it in a few years. Wading through the coffee shop customers as they also waited for their drinks, Jon made his way to the pick-up counter.

And there she was, standing there with her gorgeous red hair and shining blue eyes. Sansa didn't seem surprised to see him; she wore an easy, yet sheepish, smile.

"Sansa?" Jon managed to croak.

"Hi, Jon."

"How - How are you?" It was all he could manage to get out.

"I'm doing well. But we're pretty slammed back here and I need to finish getting the next few drinks out. My shift ends in fifteen minutes. Would you mind sticking around until then? We could catch up a little?" Her voice was sweet and her eyes unsure of his answer.

"Sure. I'll just find a seat," Jon replied, still trying to catch his bearings.

"Okay!" Her relief was obvious.

Grabbing his coffee and finding one of the last few empty tables, Jon took a seat and his nerves crashed into him.

Sansa was his ex. Kind of. Sort of. He never really knew what to call her. For the summer after she graduated high school, they were near inseparable. From dates and parties to amusement parks, beach trips, and pool days, they were always together.

Jon wasn't stupid. He knew whatever they had couldn't last very long. Sansa was going to an out of state university once summer was over. What he didn't expect was the sudden drop in communication shortly after she moved there.

It wasn't the most serious relationship he ever had - if you could even call it a relationship. But ever since she left, she lingered with him. The memories of her kisses felt like a ghostly whisper on his lips. She was the one to always make him wonder what could have been - what if he tried harder to keep contact, what if he just told her how he truly felt about her instead of just playing it cool? The what-ifs haunted him just as much as the memory of her lips.

Wanting more time to collect himself and think of things to say, Jon didn't receive it. Sansa was suddenly pulling out the chair across from him and plopping herself down in it. "Hi. Thanks for waiting for me," she smiled. She was out of her apron now, the cardigan she donned perfectly matched her eyes.

"No worries. I was just going to head home after grabbing a coffee anyways," Jon replied, trying to relax his smile. Nerves seemed to ping pong throughout his body now that she was in front of him again.

"So how are you doing?" Sansa asked, taking a sip from her cup and raising her brow.

"Not too bad. Busy with work but can't complain. When did you get back into town?" It was the question he'd been wanting to know since the moment he heard her voice. How could this have been a surprise to him? How could Robb or Arya not have brought it up at least once?

"About a month ago. I kinda asked the family to keep it a secret while I slowly transitioned to moving back here. I was actually going to be calling you soon to catch up. But then I saw you ordering your drink and it couldn't be better timing!"

"Why'd you decide to move back here?" Jon asked, trying to cooly lean back and take a drink.

"After I graduated, I thought I wanted to stay around that area. I was wrong. I realized I just wanted to come back home. I missed it too much. Missed my family. Missed everyone."

Jon thought he saw her eyes shyly flicker up towards him before they darted back down to her coffee. "I'm sure your mom must be happy you've moved back. Are you staying with them?"

"Yup. Living with the parents for now. But Arya and I have been talking about renting a place together. We're going to start looking around next week!"

"You guys aren't going to kill each other, are you?" Jon laughed.

"No! I think we've both grown up enough to get along. Well, hopefully," Sansa shrugged with a smile. Her eyes dropped back down to her cup and she opened her mouth to say something before she quickly closed it again. After huffing out a breath, her bright blue eyes met his again. "Jon, I just want to apologize for how things kind of ended when I left for school."

"Sansa, there's no need to apologize. You didn't owe me anything."

"Yes, there is. I could have handled things much better than I had. I thought I needed to live the quintessential 'college life'. But I was young. And thought I knew what I was doing. I just stopped talking to you once I got busy there. I could have, at the very least, talked to you about it."

"Again, Sansa, you didn't owe me anything. Sure, I was pretty confused. But you don't need to apologize. We've all been young at some point and thought we knew everything. I've never held it against you." Sansa's smile was radiant. It warmed him more than his hot coffee ever could. "So what's your plan now that you're back? Other than finding a place with Arya. Which is something I never thought I'd say about you."

Sansa laughed. "I know. Dad and Robb have a bet on how long we'll last living together. Actually, Arya brought me to this coffee shop shortly after I moved back here. She said this is your go-to place and it had grown on her. I saw they were hiring so I jumped at it and started a few days ago. Figured I should make some money while I search for a job in the marketing realm."

"Pretty good plan." Jon realized his nerves had subsided just as they were finishing their coffees. He was hoping he could spend some more time with her but his smile faltered a little when he saw her check the time.

"Hmmm, I've gotta get going. I promised Mom I'd visit Aunt Lysa with her today. Are you busy this coming Saturday, by any chance?"

"I don't believe so. Nothing important at least."

"Come to the pumpkin patch with us. I'm basically making the whole family go and then we're going to carve them afterward. We'd love it if you'd join us!"

"Count me in," Jon replied. His wishful thinking that Sansa wanted him around made him smile bigger than he intended. He had to remind himself to not get too eager, this probably didn't mean anything special at all, he often joins in on the Stark family occasions.

"Good," Sansa said with a firm nod and smile as she rose to her feet. "And I'll be here, working around this time, for the rest of the week. Just FYI. In case you need a coffee fix or something." Her cute, nervous smile returned for a moment as Jon stood up. "Okay. Bye, Jon! It was so good seeing you again!" Sansa's arms wrapped around his neck. The hug was quick, but just enough time for his arm to snake around her back and for him to feel the once-familiar body pressed against his.


	2. A Pumpkin Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily prompt: Changes or Tradition

Jon saw Sansa a few times at the coffee shop the rest of the week. Maybe he went there a little more often than he usually does. So what? Sansa didn't need to know that. They were quick little visits since she was busy making all the new fall-related seasonal drinks for the steady stream of customers. But seeing her gorgeous eyes and smile light up the room was definitely worth it.

Saturday arrived and Jon headed to Ned and Cat's house for Pumpkin Day, as Sansa called it.

"Why can't I just stay here and you pick out a pumpkin for me?" Arya's voice was suggesting as Jon entered the home.

"Because it's tradition, Arya!" Sansa replied.

Jon found most of the Starks gathered around the kitchen island.

"Actually, our tradition is just to have a pumpkin carving night. Going to a pumpkin patch together was never part of it," Robb reasoned.

"Well, then I'm adding to the tradition. We all go to the pumpkin patch. We all pick our own pumpkins. And we are all going to have fun," Sansa firmly explained with a smile. "Right, Jon?" she added cheerily.

"Of course," Jon answered quickly and received a dramatic eye roll from Arya.

After loading themselves into a couple of vehicles, they made their way to the local pumpkin patch. Sansa's look of pure happiness as they entered made Jon smile to himself. Well, he thought it was to himself until he caught Robb's questioning squint. Jon then hurriedly pointed out a rather large pumpkin to no one in particular.

"I'm going to find the biggest one I can carry!" Arya declared and took off running, Bran and Rickon following closely behind to join in her search.

Ned and Cat took a leisurely stroll down one of the rows of pumpkins, hand in hand.

Robb was still giving a scrutinizing glare in Jon and Sansa's general direction.

"Come on, Jon, let's go find our perfect pumpkins!" Sansa exclaimed, grabbing his arm and leading him in another direction. Robb followed close behind. "Why aren't you sticking around Arya to try finding a bigger pumpkin than her, Robb?" Sansa asked when she realized he was still with them.

"Naw, I'm good here with you guys," Robb replied, giving her an innocent smile.

As Sansa brought them deeper into the pumpkin patch, she seemed to be trying to shake off Robb with multiple excuses. None worked, her older brother stayed with them. Jon tried to figure out what he was up to. Eventually, Sansa found what she deemed as the most perfect pumpkin. Jon and Robb then picked out good-enough ones for themselves before they made their way to meet the family near the cashier. They got there just in time to find Arya struggling to carry a heavy-looking pumpkin.

"I got it! And no, I don't need help!" Arya exclaimed under the weight.

Once back at the Stark home, Jon helped Sansa lay out a few tarps in the backyard before they all brought their pumpkins out. Using the plethora of stencils and carving tools that Sansa had set out, they all got busy with carving.

Later that night, after a dinner consisting of Cat's secret-recipe chili and cornbread, Jon found Sansa out front, gazing at all of their lit jack-o-lanterns that rested on the porch.

"There you are. I think I'm going to head home," Jon said as he met her on the walkway.

"Did you have fun today? Or was this all just silly?" Sansa asked shyly without taking her eyes off the family's handiwork.

"It was fun, Sansa, I promise," Jon said with a smile and a gentle shoulder-to-shoulder nudge.

"Good. I love this tradition. I'd missed it so much while I was at school. Thank you for joining us, Jon." She finally looked away from the porch and her eyes met his. If Jon was physically able to melt into a puddle, he probably would have.

"Thank you for inviting me, Sansa." Jon had to concentrate really hard on not letting his eyes flicker down to her lips.

With a reassured smile, Sansa slid her arms around him, her hands pressing into his back. Jon wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there, holding one another. It felt so familiar and so new at the same time. He could have stood there all night if it wasn't for Robb throwing the front door open and bounding down the porch steps.

"You heading out, Jon? Arya gave me a ride here earlier. Mind dropping me off at my place?" Robb asked as he joined them and Jon reluctantly let Sansa go.

"Sure, no problem," Jon answered, doing his best to not show the dissatisfaction on his face of losing the feel of Sansa against him. "Bye, Sansa. I'm sure I'll see you at the coffee shop this week."

"Okay! Bye, Jon. And thanks again for joining us today!" Sansa said cheerfully with a wave.

"So, what's going on?" Robb asked as soon as they got into Jon's car.

"Um, nothing?" Jon replied.

"Something seems to be going on with you and Sansa."

"Nothing's going on at all, Robb. Relax."

"I am relaxed. Arya and I just don't want you to get hurt again," Robb said with a shrug.

"Wait. You're worried about me, not your little sister?"

"Well, she's already utterly crushed you before. We don't want a repeat of that."

"I think you're blowing that out of proportion. I was not 'utterly crushed'. Sure, I was confused and a little hurt. It wasn't that bad. Geez."

"I think you're remembering it wrong, buddy. Both Arya and I remember how devastated you were when Sansa basically stopped talking to you."

"Well, that's an exaggeration!" Jon tried to argue. Okay, so he was pretty wrecked ater Sansa left. And there may have been a few times where Jon would see someone with long red hair and his heart would nearly jump into his throat until the person turned around and he could see it wasn't Sansa. He also may have gotten a little more broody back then. But he thought he had hidden it all well enough.

"I'm just saying that we don't want you to get hurt again."

"You don't think Sansa's grown up and matured since she left for college? Not that anything is going on between us at all."

"I'm sure she has. We just want you to be careful. Sansa may be our sister, but you're like a brother to the rest of us."

"Nothing's going on," Jon restated.

"Okay," Robb simply replied, his tone unable to hide his disbelief.

Nothing was going on. Although Jon sure wished there was. He always thought she'd come back to him eventually. It was a hope he couldn't let go of. Or was it more like wishful thinking? Whatever it was, he always felt like a fool for it. And it was all he could do to not get his hopes up even higher right now.


	3. A Day in Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Prompt: Natural or Magical

A week passed and Jon had seen Sansa nearly every day when he stopped by the coffee shop for his daily coffee. Which he knew was ridiculous since he had a perfectly good Keurig at his house. But he couldn't resist seeing her as often as he could.

No matter how many times Jon told himself to not fall head over heels for Sansa yet again, his heart rebelled.

And now, on this crisp morning, he was driving toward the Stark house to pick her up for a hike she had suggested to him the previous day. Granted, they wouldn't be alone, Sansa had said Arya would be joining them. And Ghost, of course. Jon's husky was currently sticking his head out the window, sniffing at the autumn air as they drove along.

Sansa was waiting patiently on the porch, surrounded by the eight family-carved pumpkins, when he pulled up.

"Good morning!" Sansa said brightly, her big smile making Jon's stomach flip as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Arya can't come. She forgot she has a study group thing today." Sansa twisted in her seat to give Ghost some loving head scratches. "And good morning to you, good boy!" she cooed at him.

Excitement ran through Jon at the thought of having some alone time with Sansa that didn't involve her being behind the counter at his favorite coffee shop. Nervousness crept in, as well, at the thought of this being the first time the two of them were completely alone since they were together years ago. Jon gave himself little mental pep talks in between their conversation as he drove them to the mountain trail Sansa had suggested.

He thought of times they were alone in the past and how great they were. Jon could still vividly remember Sansa dancing around an empty street in her heels, drunk after they left a party, her hand reaching for his so he could twirl her under the street light. In the morning, she swore his kisses made her feel better from the inevitable hangovers. The steamed-up windows of his car on the nights he'd drop her off at her house, getting their last kisses in before she ran inside. She'd often steal his sweatshirt on the cooler late nights when they would hang out; the feel of her skin underneath it, silky and smooth when he slid his hand under, was burned into his brain as well.

Once parked at their destination and out of the car, Sansa took in a dramatic, deep breath of the cool air. "This is my heaven."

Jon looked over at her. Her eyes closed and her face tilted up to the sun that was trying to peek out from behind the foggy layer. Her hair seemed to match many of the leaves that had already changed color. She was his heaven and he couldn't deny it.

"Ready?" Jon asked when she opened her eyes.

"Yes," Sansa smiled. Maybe it was a trick his mind played on him, but he could have sworn Sansa's eyes traveled down and back up his body before she turned and headed up the trail, Ghost at her side. Jon certainly didn't mind the view of the rear of black legging-clad Sansa. Reminding himself to not be a creep, he briskly caught up to them.

As they wound their way higher and higher on the path, they talked about Jon's work, house hunting, and Sansa's job search. Jon wanted so badly to ask if she was seeing anyone but had no idea how to bring it up. Once they stopped to give Ghost some water, it seemed that Sansa was maybe wondering the same thing about Jon.

"So. I had heard you were dating Daenerys Targaryen not too long ago," Sansa said. To Jon, it seemed like a questioning statement.

"Oh, that definitely ended earlier this year," Jon stated, trying to be clear that he had no attachments to his ex-girlfriend.

"I did find that news surprising when Arya told me. She was cool and all, she just seemed a bit - controlling, I guess."

"I'm a little ashamed of how long it took me to figure that out, but yes, she definitely was," Jon laughed in response.

"No new girlfriends after that?" Sansa asked, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at Jon.

"Nope. How about yourself? Break any hearts when you decided to move back here?"

"Naw. The last one was this one asshole. Joffrey. But I cut that off a while ago and couldn't be happier for it."

Jon couldn't help but smile to himself at the news.

They continued up the trail, taking in the autumn colors of the leaves and the cool, foggy air. They began walking closer to one another, their arms sometimes brushing against each other. Ghost would find broken branches along the ground, trotting up to them so they would throw it and he could bound after it. Jon couldn't help but think how perfect this day was. Out in nature, cool weather, Sansa by his side, Ghost running all around them. Well, it would be perfect if Sansa was his and he was hers.

By the time they reached the top of the trail, the fog had begun to lift, the sight from the trail's summit overlook coming into view.

"You wanna rest here for a minute?" Jon asked.

"That sounds good," Sansa answered, plopping herself down on the ground. Jon followed suit next to her while Ghost sniffed at their surroundings.

"I'm glad you suggested hiking. I've been so consumed with work that I didn't realize how much I needed this," Jon said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I have a confession," Sansa said guiltily. "I kinda lied. Arya never planned on coming with us."

"Why'd you said she was coming then?" Jon laughed.

"I was worried you wouldn't wanna come if it was just me," Sansa replied with a little shrug of her shoulder.

"Of course I would. Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. I just thought maybe you're fine with being around me in group settings but maybe you wouldn't want to hang out with just me."

"Sansa, I am perfectly happy hanging out with just you," Jon reassured her. "Actually, I might even prefer it sometimes." He had to look away then, sure the heat he felt on his cheeks was showing as a blush.

Sansa's hand reached for his and gave a squeeze. Jon looked back at her, shocked but elated at the sensation. Her smile was warm and appreciative. He reciprocated her smile and they both turned their attention to the view that was becoming more clear before them.

Jon had always hoped Sansa had missed him after she left. He knew the right thing to do was to hope she was happy, and he truly did. But there was that small, selfish part of him that wished she missed him, wished she maybe would begin to regret losing him, dreamt she'd come back to him when she was ready.

Jon still didn't dare to let himself believe that maybe he wasn't too far off all along.

Their hands remained grasped together, Jon's thumb rubbing light circles on hers.


	4. Halloween Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Prompt: Spicy or Sweet

Nothing had happened beyond the sweet and innocent hand holding after their hike. It had been two weeks now and Jon was frustrated with himself. He should have made some sort of move by now. But then he would wonder if Sansa would even want him to. Maybe she was perfectly happy with their regrown friendship - and may not be in a hunt to pursue more than that with him.

But Jon wanted more with Sansa. Sometimes he would question why, after her basically ghosting him years ago. But he knew he had never stopped wanting to be with her. He had wanted it since they were teenagers. He got a small taste of it during that one unforgettable summer before she moved. And he wanted it all still.

He kept up with his near-daily coffee shop visits, her beautiful smile instantly making him feel a tingly warmth every time. He'd receive looks of pity from Robb and Arya each time Sansa's words or gentle touch gave Jon a smitten look on his face. They made their fears known to him enough, worrying that Sansa would get flighty eventually and leave Jon hurt and in the dust again. Nothing they said could sway Jon's heart.

"So, what are you doing for Halloween tomorrow?" Sansa asked as he picked up his coffee order at the counter.

"No big plans this year. I'm guessing you've got some big costume party to attend?" Jon asked, trying not to imagine Sansa in a scantily clad costume surrounded by horny twenty-somethings.

"Nope. I went all out every year during college, endless nights of parties and elaborate costumes. I'm taking it easy this year. Wanna join me in handing out candy at our house? I promised my mom I'd do it since they're going to a party at the Cassel's."

"Sounds good. I was going to do the same thing at my place but might as well have some company."

"Cool! We can pig out on candy and watch movies inbetween the trick-or-treaters! Come over around 7?"

"I'll be there," Jon answered, trying to hide his enamored smile.

The next evening, Jon arrived at the Stark house. When Sansa opened the door at his knock, her face lit up. "We basically look like Halloween!" she exclaimed, pointing to Jon's festive outfit of a black shirt and black jeans paired with Sansa's orange, fitted dress that bore a simple jack-o-lantern's face on her chest. "Arya, take our picture before you leave!" she called into the house as she took Jon's arm in hers and led him inside.

Arya, fully dressed as a knight, rolled her eyes as she took their picture.

"Pretty cool costume, Arya," Jon remarked.

"Thanks. Gendry's dressing up as a dragon. I'm gonna slay him. In more ways than one," Arya replied, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Alright, I don't need to hear that."

"Have a good night!" the younger Stark sister said in a teasing tone as she walked out the front door.

"Go ahead and get comfortable on the couch, Jon. I'm just gonna grab some refreshments and the candy bowl," Sansa said, disappearing into the kitchen. Jon did as he was told and picked a spot on the large couch. Sansa came back, hands full with sodas and a large bowl filled with all types of candy. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth tonight. Try to keep me from eating all of this before all the neighborhood kids stop coming by."

"I'll do my best," Jon laughed.

"Okay, you know I don't do suspenseful scary movies very well. Can I interest you in a viewing of the quintessential Halloween classic Hocus Pocus?" Sansa asked, settling into a spot on the couch next to Jon.

"Of course," Jon replied. He noted how she had chosen the spot right next to him when there were plenty of other spots on the huge couch. He had to keep reminding himself that it probably didn't mean a thing.

They started the movie, pausing every now and then to take turns handing out candy to adorably dressed children at the door. Sometimes Jon would notice Sansa had sat herself slightly closer to him when she would come back to the couch. While he convinced himself it meant nothing, he found himself inching closer to her each time he'd sit back down. By the time they finished Hocus Pocus and were starting The Addams Family, their sides were flush up against one another.

"I think it's safe to say that the trick-or-treaters have slowed down," Sansa mentioned while they were well into their second movie. Jon could see she was eyeing the candy bowl in front of them.

"I believe so," Jon laughed.

"There sure is a lot of candy leftover."

"I think it's safe for us to pig out on it now," Jon said and pulled the bowl towards them.

"Yay!" Sansa cheered and went digging into the assortment. "Oooh, these are the best," she said, pulling out a small bag of some sort of chocolate treat.

"I don't think I've ever had those," Jon commented, digging in the bowl himself.

"What? No way! Here," she said, holding up one of the chocolates in front of his mouth. For a split second, Jon was unsure if she meant for him to eat it straight from her hand. But without another thought, he went for it. He could have sworn he heard her slightly gasp and thought he saw a tempting smile play across her lips out of the corner of his eye as his tongue gave a quick swipe against her finger before she pulled it slowly from his mouth. He couldn't help but think that was rather encouraging. As long as it wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him.

They finished the rest of the movie like that - side by side and sometimes Sansa feeding him candy. She eventually pulled her feet up and curled her body towards him. The Addams Family Values was started. It wasn't long into their third movie that she began to doze off, her head resting against Jon's shoulder. A feeling of contentment flooded him.

However, that feeling was interrupted by Ned and Cat coming home. Jon nearly jumped out of his seat, like they had caught him in the act of making out with their daughter. The movement woke Sansa abruptly and Jon apologized. Trying to save their wonderful night together from any further awkwardness, Jon said his goodbyes and left, shaking his head at himself as he walked to his car.


	5. Firelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Prompt: Frosty Mornings or Firelight

"Geez, couldn't you carry more than one lonely box, princess?" Sansa teased as she passed Jon on her way to the moving truck.

"This huge box is entirely filled with books! Heavy books!" Jon argued in defense before he entered the house. "And there are more boxes like this. Why do you have to have so many books?"

It was Sansa and Arya's move-in day. They had finally found a place they could agree upon - an old craftsman style two-bedroom house near Winterfell's oldtown area. Arya swore it must be haunted and Sansa would muffle her ears and refuse to hear of possible ghosts in her new home. Jon's own Ghost took a liking to the backyard, running this way and that, sniffing every inch of it as the humans worked.

As they continued to pass each other between the truck and the house, Jon caught Sansa's eyes roaming over his body multiple times. And his heart might have beat a little faster when Sansa received a call and Jon saw that her phone's background was the picture of them from Halloween. What was he to make of that? He would often tell himself 'nothing', but it was becoming increasingly harder to convince himself. His hopes were getting higher and higher with each look or gentle touch she sent his way.

Thankfully, they finished moving everything into the house before the predicted rain storm started that night. And, thankfully, they were able to get Ghost to come inside before he got soaked. By the time they were done eating the massive amount of pizzas the girls ordered, the rain was coming down hard. Robb made his exit before the storm got worse. Gendry accompanied Arya to her bedroom to arrange her furniture. At Sansa's request, Jon stayed and helped her move the living room furniture around so she could decide how she wanted it.

On the fourth rearrangement, Sansa decided she really wanted the couch to face the fireplace. Just as Jon was getting out the tools to hang the television above the mantle, the power suddenly went out, sending the house into darkness with the exception of a sudden burst of light from lightning.

"You guys okay out there?" Arya called out from her bedroom.

"Yeah, there's some firewood out on the back patio, we can put the fireplace to some use. Do you need some light back there? I'm sure I can find the box with my shit-ton of candles somewhere," Sansa offered.

"No, we're just going to go to bed, it's been a long day. Have a good night, you two." Arya's tone was teasing, as it always was when she would refer to Jon and Sansa together.

"Good night, Arya," Sansa said, her own tone curt. "Okay. Firewood."

Using her phone's flashlight to guide them, they went to retrieve the already-cut wood from the bin by the back door and brought it back to the fireplace. Jon lit the fire and it steadily grew to give the living room light.

"Well, the unpacking and hanging is going to have to wait until tomorrow," Sansa stated as she peeked into a few unpacked boxes labeled 'living room'.

"I guess I should head home," Jon said quietly, not actually wanting to leave.

"Absolutely not, Jon. You shouldn't drive in that storm. What if you got into an accident and Ghost got hurt?" Sansa smiled, throwing her arms around the furry beast's neck.

"Oh, I guess I don't matter, hmmm?" Jon laughed.

"You're staying, and that's final. Here, I found the boxes with the blankets and throw pillows. Since my bed hasn't been put together yet, we could sleep out here. We could lay my duvet and a bunch of these blankets down for cushion in front of the fire so we get the heat from it," Sansa said as she pulled blanket after blanket from a big box. Jon helped her spread each one out on the floor and then watched as she strategically placed a plethora of throw pillows.

Jon settled down on the make-shift bed while Sansa used her phone's light to disappear into her bedroom for a few minutes. When she came back out into the light from the fire, Jon noticed that she had changed into a plain shirt and silky, very short, pajama shorts, her long legs glowing in the flickering light. He had to remind himself to stop staring.

"Are you okay with all this? I could certainly set up a different sleeping situation," Sansa offered as she sat down next to Jon. He thought he could hear the reluctance in her voice.

"Of course, Sansa," Jon assured with a smile. He could see the flames dancing in her eyes, the orange and reds standing out against the crystal blue. She smiled her sweet smile and laid down, covering them in a blanket.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you a more comfortable change of clothes," Sansa said, gesturing to Jon's denim-clad legs that lay under the blanket.

"I'll survive."

"You sure? I obviously wouldn't care if you took your jeans off. I can't imagine sleeping in jeans is comfy." When Jon gave her an unsure look, she laughed. "Oh just take them off, Jon."

He did as he was told and slipped them off under the blanket. He could sense Sansa's eyes trying to get a glance at his boxer briefs. It thrilled him. But it also made him a little nervous even though she had definitely seen all of him many times in the past.

"Thanks for all your help today, Jon," she said softly up to the ceiling

"You're welcome," Jon replied, equally soft.

At their feet, Ghost curled up into a ball. Sansa let out a yawn, turned on her side to face Jon, and nuzzled into the side of his body. This time, Jon took a chance and he slid his arm under her and held her closer to him. A whispered sigh escaped Sansa's lips. They lay there like that for a bit, Jon thinking of something to say to see where Sansa stood on the idea of them pursuing something more than their friendship. It wasn't until he heard her quiet, ladylike snore that he gave up. Sneaking a peek, Jon smiled down at her sleeping, beautiful face. The increasingly familiar feeling of contentment flooded him once more.

As he started to drift to sleep, Sansa turned onto her other side. Now that she was facing away from him, Jon worried their cuddling time was over. A smile grew on his face as he felt her hand reach for him, tugging at his arm for him to follow suit. He turned to his side and slotted himself against her backside, matching every curve her body made. He rested his arm over her waist and relished the feel of her bare legs against his. Just as his eyes started to close on the sight of his body fitted perfectly with hers in the firelight, Sansa's hand took a hold of his and didn't let go. Jon fell asleep with a smile still on his face.


	6. Keeping Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Prompt: Keeping Warm or Clothing

It was a tradition that the Stark siblings take an annual trip to the family's mountain cabin the weekend before Thanksgiving. It started when Robb was old enough to drive them all and he insisted Jon come with them as well. Jon's invitation was extended to the following year, and the year after that. Soon, it was just common knowledge that he'd be there. It had been quite different for the years that Sansa was at college; she was the mom of the group, the one who usually cooked their meals and baked fresh cookies to go with their hot cocoa. For the years she was gone, it was a lot of eating out before settling into the cabin at night. Everyone was excited that Sansa was finally back for their trip. Jon more so than the others but no one needed to know that.

The six of them loaded their bags and themselves into the family's large SUV and made their way up the mountain. After a stop at the small, local grocery store to pick up necessities, they pulled up in front of the rustic A-frame cabin just as the sun was setting.

As Arya, Bran, and Rickon raced inside to claim their beds, the older three shook their heads and began unloading the car.

"They do realize that as the oldest, I get the master, right?" Robb asked, taking a couple of grocery bags and heading inside.

"And I'm fine with the couch," Jon stated.

"And I'll be perfectly good ending up wherever," Sansa quietly said, her voice trailing off as she followed in Robb's direction.

Sansa began whipping up her famous enchiladas and they went fast as soon as she put the plates in front of them all. The night was finished out with a couple of movies as each Stark, one by one, decided to head to bed. Soon, it was just Jon and Sansa left on the couch, huddled under a couple of blankets.

Jon tried really hard to keep his eyes open, not wanting the night to end now that he had Sansa all to himself. He was failing though. And Sansa began to notice and laughed when she saw his head nod off before he jolted it back up.

"Okay, sleepy head. Would you like me to go to my room so you can sleep?" she asked with a giggle.

"No, no. Finish the movie. I can stay awake," Jon answered, his alertness not very convincing.

"Here," Sansa said and shifted her body to make her lap flat. "Lay your head down." Jon looked at her hand as it invitingly patted her lap. He didn't need to be told twice. Once he settled his head on her thighs, she grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him. "There, all warm. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Jon muttered with a smile and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt before completely drifting off was her fingers slowly raking through his hair, her nails gently dragging against his scalp.

At some point in the middle of the night, Jon woke up and realized they had shifted. A sleeping Sansa was now the little spoon to his big spoon, doing her best to fit on the couch with him. Jon wrapped his arm over her and pulled her closer into his body before he fell back asleep.

When the morning light hit his face, Jon stirred awake, feeling the loss of heat that had come from Sansa's body. The cabin was a bit chilly and still quiet other than some noises coming from the kitchen. Jon got up and went to inspect. He found Sansa busy cooking at the stove.

"Good morning," she smiled when she caught sight of him. "I hope you're hungry!"

"Sans, you really don't have to do all the cooking. At the very least, let me help," Jon offered as he joined her at her side.

"You know I love doing this. And besides, it's about to be all done. We've got waffles, toast, bacon, sausage, and I'm just finishing up the eggs."

Jon's hand, without a thought, reached to the small of her back. He could see that his gentle rubbing there brought a bigger smile to her lips.

"Yes! I knew I smelled food!" Arya exclaimed, interrupting the moment by bounding into the kitchen.

"Go wake the others, Arya," Sansa requested.

"Robb! Bran! Rickon! Breakfast is ready!" Arya turned and yelled toward the direction of the bedrooms. She turned back toward the food and caught sight of Sansa's glare. "What? I want to load up my plate before they get in here!"

After everyone thanked Sansa for the hearty breakfast, they all got ready for the day. First up was a hike through the woods behind the cabin. Afterwards, they went into the little town to walk around and have lunch at a restaurant that overlooked the lake. They loaded up on candy at the town's sweet shop, as they did every year. And, at Sansa's usual insistence, they posed for their yearly group picture in front of the lake. Even during the years she was away at college, she always reminded her siblings via many texts to remember to take a picture each year.

Once back at the cabin, it was board game time. After multiple games, the competitiveness was getting a little too strong, so they put them all away, opting to watch movies instead of possibly maiming one another. Sansa went to work on cooking dinner, still refusing help.

After dinner and chancing a few rounds of charades without killing one another, the others headed off to bed while Jon insisted he wash the dishes and didn't allow Sansa to even enter the kitchen to help. When he was done, he wandered into the living room and found it empty. Thinking Sansa had gone to her bed to sleep, his hopes of ending the night with her were dashed. Just as he was about to settle on the couch, he caught a glimpse of her red hair out in the dark on the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?" Jon asked as he stepped out into the cold night air and slid the sliding door shut behind him.

"I just wanted to watch the stars now that we're away from the bright city lights," Sansa answered, not looking away from the sky.

"It's frigid out here, aren't you cold?"

"Come over here," Sansa laughed and made room next to her on the loveseat she was bundled up in. Jon sat next to her and Sansa threw the multiple blankets she had over them. She then drew her feet up and cuddled into his side, Jon putting his arm around her shoulders to hold her closer and keep them both warm. Looking up at the sky again, a comfortable silence fell between them for a little while.

"You're amazing. You know that, right?" Sansa whispered into the silence.

"What?" Jon asked, tearing his eyes from the night sky to look at her. Sansa kept her eyes upward, seemingly too nervous to look his way.

"You are, Jon. I was downright awful to you and we hadn't talked in so very long. But you just took me right back in and you've been so nice when I just don't deserve it."

"Sans, I never held any of it against you. Like I said, we've all been young and dumb once."

"See. You're an amazing man. I never forgot that when I left. No guy I met could ever compare to you - it really put them at a disadvantage."

Jon smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her temple. Sansa let out a heavy breath and finally turned her face towards him. For a moment, her eyes searched his before they lowered to glance at his lips. When her eyes met his again, Jon gained the steely determination he needed. Without another word, he leaned in again, capturing her lips with his. As Sansa immediately began to kiss him back, the familiarity of the touch filled him. But with it came a new feeling, something that wasn't there that one fun, great summer they had together. It felt like a seriousness. A needy hunger that couldn't and wouldn't fade. When they pulled apart, they searched each other's eyes again and Sansa gave him a sweet, relieved smile. Jon sent his lips crashing into hers again, his hand reaching up to cradle the back of her neck. A moan escaped Sansa's lips and it took everything in Jon's power to keep his wits about him.

Jon was determined to do things right this time. Take things a little slower instead of going the route of fast, heavy, and fleeting like they did before she had left.

When their lips finally pulled away again, Jon kissed the tip of her nose and then forehead. "Can I take you out to dinner this week, Sansa?" he whispered.

"Yes. Definitely yes," she whispered back.

Jon gently tilted her chin and went in for another deep kiss.


End file.
